You Can't Make Us Leave
by FavoriteShow
Summary: With the news of Davenport selling the house for a better new one Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo don't want to move and come up with a plan to stop Davenport from selling their house. Can they stop him in time? (Rated T In Case)
1. The News

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this is a new LR story from me! I thought of this idea and wondered what the LR's would do if this ever happened so this story was born! Anyway as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter one! :)**

**Oh and there will not be updates everyday just when I write a chapter and I post it so don't epect one everyday. Just wanted to let you know so you don't get worried. But there will b updates! B yeah I own nothing enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The News

"Alright guys I have some major news!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed with a smile as he walked into the lab on a Sunday afternoon.

"I'm getting my own room!?" Bree asked with a smile. "About time, these two are annoying." Bree stated as she pointed to Adam and Chase who both sent her looks.

"No! And that already happened before; you chose to come back to the lab." Mr. Davenport explained as Bree groaned.

"I still regret that choice." Bree mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever; no one cares!" Leo stated as he and Bree sent each other death glares.

"What's the big news Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked with interest as he looked at his dad.

"An owner of a very big business is coming by to check this house out." Mr. Davenport explained with a smile.

"So what's that have to do with us?" Adam asked with confusion as he sat down at the Cyberdesk.

"Because if the guy that's coming by likes this house he might buy it for millions and millions of dollars!" Mr. Davenport said with a huge smile on his face.

"WHAT!?" Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all shouted at once.

"Does this mean that were going to move?" Leo asked with confusion as Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Yes and were going to move into a much bigger and better house that will help out all of us!" Mr. Davenport stated with happiness.

"This isn't fair! Why are we moving?" Bree asked with a frown.

"Because you guys need to finish you're training and we need more room for that." Mr. Davenport explained once more.

"But what's this have to do with me and my mom?" Leo asked with confusion once more as Donald sighed.

"She agreed to this and figured a new change in scenery would be good for you too." Mr. Davenport finished with a look.

"So if the guy buys the house then were moving?" Adam asked as Mr. Davenport nodded. "I don't want to move!" Adam cried.

"Well to bad; it's already decided and he's coming tomorrow after school." Mr. Davenport explained as he left the lab.

"This is just great! What are we going to do!?" Bree asked with worry as she turned to her brother's.

"I don't know but I don't want to leave!" Chase stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"He's right, this house has to many memories for us to pick up and leave; we need a plan!" Leo explained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but what kind of plan?" Adam asked with confusion. "Oh how about one where a monkey attacks Chase!" Adam said with a smile as he suddenly thought of that idea.

"No! And why does the monkey always have to attack me!? Why not Leo or Bree?" Chase asked with annoyance.

"Because it's fun to watch you get hurt." Adam stated with a small laugh.

"Gee...thanks." Chase said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Focus! We need a plan to convince Davenport NOT to sell the house." Bree explained as she sat down at the Cyberdesk.

"I got it!" Leo called as everyone groaned.

"Here we go." Bree said as Leo sent them a confused look.

"What's that mean?" Leo asked with a little bit of hurt.

"Every time you say you got it, you don't, and some how you always manage to Leo things up." Chase explained as Bree nodded.

"Firstly I thought I said to stop saying that!" Leo explained instantly. "Secondly this will work I promise!" Leo said with a smile.

"Fine let's give it a shot." Bree said with worry as Leo cheered.

"Alright here's the plan..." Leo began as he got Adam, Bree, and Chase into a circle, he began to explain his fool proof plan.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Sorry it was short this is the start the next chapter's I will try to make them longer. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review so you can find out what Leo's plan is lol :) Review! Chapter two will be up soon! :)**


	2. Leoing Things Up

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys rock! Anyway not much happens in this chapter but a little bit does happen so yeah. As normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Leoing Things Up

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo stopped walking the moment they arrived at their side door on Monday afternoon. There was no doubt that the person who was here to buy the house was inside at the moment with Davenport and Tasha, they all talked the plan over.

"Okay so are we good on the plan then?" Leo asked as everyone nodded.

"Wow! Who knew that Leoing things up would actually come in handy?" Bree asked with a laugh as Leo sent her a death glare.

"Let's just do this!" Leo stated with annoyance as Adam, Bree, and Chase laughed at his angry face.

The moment they walked inside they knew they were right. In the middle of the family room sitting on the couch were Davenport, Tasha, and some older business guy. They seemed to be talking about the house and the four kids saw that as their cue to walk in.

"Oh kids! This is the man I was telling you about; the man that might buy this house." Davenport explained with a smile.

"Hello, my name is James Swift and you must Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo." James said with a smile as he shook all their hands.

"Um...yes." Leo said as his siblings nodded in agreement.

"Well you're father has told me a lot about you and this house; and I have to say now I see why you kids love it so much." James explained with happiness as the kids nodded.

"Yup this is in fact where we first meet our step brother Leo." Chase said with a smile as he put his arm around Leo.

"How wonderful." James said with a smile again as he turned and sat back down with their parents; the four formed a circle.

"What now?" Bree asked with confusion. "How do we convince this guy not to buy the house?" Bree asked with worry.

"Easy just follow my lead." Leo said as everyone nodded.

All four kids walked over to the kitchen and Adam, Bree, and Chase sat down at the counter top while Leo went over to the fridge. The three adults continued to talk about the house and Davenport kept an eye on the kids through the whole thing.

"Hey do you guys want a snack?" Leo asked as he looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase who nodded.

"Sure a long school day always makes me hungry." Adam said with a smile.

"Well why don't you get me the bread from the counter over there and I'll get the lunch meat?" Leo asked as Adam nodded.

"This has to be good." Bree whispered to Chase as he nodded in agreement, knowing Leo he planted something in the bread.

In fact, that was what Leo had did. When Adam got up and headed over to the counter and grabbed the loaf of bread while Leo pretended to dig in the fridge. But the minuet Adam picked up the bread he screamed and there was a loud explosion noise.

"EXPLODING BREAD!" Adam yelled as mini pieces of bread flew everywhere in the kitchen, Leo, Bree, and Chase tried not to laugh.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Chase asked as Leo sent him a look.

"Well you try? It's harder then you think!" Leo stated in between laughs.

"I will, you just declared a prank war!" Chase explained as Bree groaned.

"Not again." Bree said as she stood up from her seat and left the room.

"Mr. Swift I am so sorry about this." Davenport explained with a frown. "Our kids they - " Davenport began again.

"No it's okay their kids and they love to prank, I understand, I have kids of my own." James explained with a small laugh.

"H-How about we show you a tour starting upstairs?" Tasha asked as she sent Leo, Adam, and Chase a warning look.

"I would like that very much." James said as he and Davenport began to head upstairs. Tasha walked over to the kids first.

"I know what you're trying to do and it better stop!" Tasha explained suddenly as she pointed to the three.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with innocents. "I was just playing a prank on Adam." Leo explained with a smile.

"No pranks it got out of hand last time, and this is VERY important!" Tasha explained as she walked away and went upstairs.

When Tasha walked upstairs all three boys groaned. Tasha always ruined their fun but when they made sure she was gone and could no longer hear them they began to dance around in joy and happiness. So far their plan made their plan was sort of working.

"Yes! We got the parents mad now all we need to do is get Mr. Swift mad." Chase explained as Adam and Leo nodded.

"So what's next?" Adam asked with confusion as he looked at his younger brothers.

"Why don't you go and see if mom and dad need help Adam?" Chase asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Adam said with a smile not getting what Chase was planning. "I love to help people!" Adam stated as he ran off.

"Why'd you do that?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Because I have an idea that I know will work." Chase explained as he smiled again. "But I'll need you're help." Chase added instantly.

"Count me in." Leo said as the two brother's nodded. Chase began to explain his newly thought prank to his stepbrother.

* * *

**A/N - Lol well there was chapter two! Told ya not much happened but the plan's in action and knowing Chase and Leo things are going to get worse! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up sometime tomorrow so yeah thanks and review! :)**


	3. Crossfire

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Anyway this is my longest chapter yet a lot happens in this and I think it turned out really well. Also I know I said I wasn't going to update till tomorrow but I had some free time and figured I should update again. Plus I can't wait any longer to put this one up because I know you'll love this chapter! I'm really excited to hear you're thought's on it so enjoy! :)**

**So as normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy chapter three I think you will lol so yeah. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

Crossfire

Chase laughed evilly along with Leo as they stood at the bottom of the steps in the living room waiting for Adam to come back down. After all the prank they had planned was indeed ment for him and both boys couldn't wait to see Adam's reaction to it.

"Are they coming yet?" Chase asked as he held the rope by the steps.

"No - " Leo began as he looked up the steps only to stop and run back down and hid. "There coming!" Leo stated with a smile.

"I never knew just one house could have so many rooms." James said as he, Tasha, Davenport, and Adam walked down the steps.

"Yep all these years I've built up on this house and walla, many rooms." Davenport explained with a smile.

"Well now that you've seen the upstairs would you like to see the rest of the house?" Tasha asked as James nodded.

"Of course." James said with a smile.

"Alright follow me and I will - " Tasha began as she stepped down another step and tripped the wire Leo and Chase had set up.

The moment the wire was tripped a small colorful bouncy ball was thrown across the room and it bounced off the walls. As it bounced around the room it smacked Chase in the back of the head making him let go of the rope in his hands, the prank started.

"NO!" Chase and Leo shouted as the bucket that they had attached to the rope began to fall and dump stuff on Tasha.

"That did NOT go as planned." Chase stated with fright.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Tasha screamed as she wiped some blue substance off her eyes and face.

"Blue paint." Leo said as she sent both him and Chase looks.

"You are BOTH grounded for TWO weeks!" Tasha yelled as Chase and Leo frowned.

"Would it help if I said that should've been Adam?" Chase asked as Tasha sent him a look.

"I'm guessing not." Leo said as Chase nodded.

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Tasha yelled as she pointed towards the back rooms of the house.

Instantly knowing not to get on Tasha's bad side anymore then they already were Leo and Chase headed for the lab. On their way to the lab they could hear Tasha apologizing to James and yelling at their dad. Both Leo and Chase high fived and went to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lab while this was all happening Bree had been watching the scene from the security camera and Adam came rushing in and instantly the two began to laugh really hard. Leo and Chase came in behind Adam and all four of them high fived.

"That was like totally awesome!" Adam said with a smile. "Now I see why you asked me to go upstairs." Adam said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes it was." Chase said with a smile.

"Man you two are awesome." Bree said with a laugh. "But what was with the bouncy ball?" Bree asked with confusion.

"Oh that, it was suppose to hit the bucket but instead it hit me!" Chase said with annoyance.

"I hate it when our plans go wrong but hey if it still works then I'm not complaining." Leo explained as Chase nodded.

"I guess you're right." Chase said as he yawned. "Anyway I'm tired I think I'm gonna turn in early." Chase said with a small smile.

"You're gonna love this." Bree whispered to Adam and Leo who sent her a confused look.

"Why?" Adam asked with interest as Bree smiled.

"You'll see." Bree explained as they turned to see Adam go into his capsule.

Almost as soon as Chase got into his capsule Bree locked the door closed on the panel desk so he couldn't get out and hit a button. Before anyone knew what was happening a bunch of rainbow colored substance fell on top of Chase and everyone laughed.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Chase questioned with annoyance as he looked at the various colors that now covered his body.

"Five hundred pounds of nail polish, I thought you're skin could use some color, have fun with that." Bree explained with a laugh.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO GONNA GET YOU BACK!" Chase yelled as everyone laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Bree said with a smirk as she, Leo, and Adam began to laugh really hard again.

"That was great, you are the new pranking master." Adam said as he and Bree high fived.

"This is NOT funny!" Chase said as he narrowed his eyes, he finally got out of his capsule.

"Gee, now you know how Tasha feels." Bree said with a smirk as Chase flicked his nail polished hand at Bree.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Tasha and Davenport asked as they walked into the lab with James just as some paint got on Bree.

"Bree pranked Chase and it awesome!" Adam said with happiness.

"Yeah and now thanks to her I look like a unicorn threw up on me!" Chase stated as Tasha smile and crossed her arms.

"Not so fun when you're the one caught in the prank is it Chase?" Tasha asked as Chase groaned.

"Guys start cleaning Chase's capsule and Chase go get cleaned up." Davenport explained as everyone nodded.

"Yes and while were at it all this pranking is going to STOP!" Tasha explained as Davenport nodded.

"She's right, I'm pretty sure James is not happy about this and all of you are grounded." Davenport explained as well.

"What!? But Leo and I are already grounded." Chase complained.

"Well to bad, now get cleaned up and STOP the pranking." Davenport explained as everyone nodded, Davenport went back to James.

"At least they think we'll be stopping the pranks." Leo said as he, Adam, Bree, and Chase nodded.

So with those last words Chase left the lab to go get cleaned up and to get as much of the nail polish off of him as he could. Adam, Bree, and Leo got the cleaning supplies and began to clean Chase's capsule. Davenport continues to show James around the lab...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, two pranks in one! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon so yeah; thanks again and remember to review! :)**


	4. Are We Even?

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Anyway this is my longest chapter and I'm honestly proud of it. I think you're gonna like it :) So I own nothing as normal so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Are We Even?

"I so need a way to get Bree back for what she did to me!" Chase stated with annoyance as he sat in the lab at the Cyberdesk.

"How? She know's you're gonna try to get her back so how can we without her knowing?" Leo asked with interest.

"Well I thought about that I came up with something." Chase said as he threw away a colored wash cloth and grabbed another one.

"Really? What is it?" Leo asked with excitement as he looked at his older step brother.

"You'll find out in due time." Chase said with a smirk as Leo groaned. "I think I'm gonna go get it ready." Chase said as he stood up.

Meanwhile upstairs Davenport was still showing James around the house. Bree, Adam, and Tasha were all hanging out in the living room when the door bell rung. Tasha got up from the couch and headed over to the door and opened it to find Caitlin behind it.

"Hey what's up?" Bree asked with a smile as she let her best friend in.

"I heard you might be moving! That can't be true!" Caitlin stated as she grabbed on Bree's shoulders.

"Um, firstly please stop shaking me." Bree said as Caitlin let go of her. "Secondly it's true." Bree said with a frown.

"What!? But then we need to do something to stop it!" Caitlin said with thought.

"Please my brother's and I already are covering that." Bree explained with a smile.

"Really?" Caitlin asked as Bree nodded. "How?" Caitlin asked with interest.

"We've been pranking one another none stop." Bree said with Caitlin laughed.

"Wow that's brilliant." Caitlin said with a smile. "Do you need any help?" Caitlin asked as Bree smiled this time.

"Actually I do." Bree said instantly. "I have a plan to get Chase again and maybe Adam." Bree explained as Caitlin nodded.

"Count me in." Caitlin smiled as the two began to walk into the house.

With that Bree and Caitlin walked towards the kitchen none of them noticing Chase hiding behind the steps in the back of the family room. Sadly their trip to the kitchen was cut short when they stepped behind the couch and was lifted into the air.

"Ha, ha, I SO got you!" Chase stated with a laugh as he appeared, Bree and Caitlin were hanging upside down.

"Chase!" Bree yelled in annoyance and anger. "Put us down!" Bree yelled once more as Chase smiled.

"If you insist." Chase said with happiness. "Now Leo!" Chase called as Leo came into the room with Adam carrying something.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked with confusion.

"Let's just say I'm getting even with Bree for her prank earlier." Chase explained as Adam and Leo placed the item down.

"But why am I in this!? I didn't even do anything to you!" Caitlin asked with worry as Chase sighed.

"You were just a bonus." Chase said as Caitlin looked at him with annoyance. "Right there guys." Chase said as he pointed.

"You will NOT get away with this!" Bree yelled as Chase laughed.

"Oh but I already have." Chase said with a laugh as he hit a button the remote he held.

Instantly Bree and Caitlin were dropped from the black rope that was wrapped around their ankles and into a small kitty pool. But when they landed the fell in some weird substance that was white and old, it was honestly really disgusting like it was bad.

"What is this!?" Caitlin asked as she and Bree sat up in the kitty pool. "It tastes really bad." Caitlin added with a frown.

"That's because it's expired milk." Chase said with a laugh as Bree turned to him.

"Really!? Expired milk? That's the best you got and why this?" Bree asked with confusion. "We already did this prank last time." Bree explained with a frown.

"Yes but you and Tasha pulled that prank on me and Adam, so we wanted you to feel how we felt when it happened to us." Chase explained with an evil smile.

"This is so NOT cool, you are SO dead!" Bree stated as she stood up. "But in other words, come give me a hug." Bree said instantly.

"No!" Chase stated as he began to back away.

"Come on I won't hurt you." Bree stated with a smile as she walked closer. "I just want a hug." Bree said as she held her arms out.

"Stay away from me!" Chase stated as he turned to run to the lab but tripped and busted through a door.

"That was great!" Leo said as he, Adam, Bree, and Caitlin all laughed.

"Thanks to Davenport technology that door frame was able to be made last night." Bree explained with a smile. Chase stood up.

"Yeah okay good one Bree, now were even." Chase said as she stood up covered from head to toe in a brown substance.

"Where did you come up with this Bree?" Leo asked in amazement as he laughed.

"From the tv show Hannah Montana**(1)**, I was watching it the other day with my friends." Bree explained with a smile.

"Come here Bree, let me tell you something." Chase said as he began to walk towards Bree, he was slipping everywhere.

"Oh no! Stay away from me." Bree said as she wiped more expired milk off of her and began to walk backwards.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Tasha shouted as she, Davenport, and James came into the room, everyone groaned.

"What is going on in here and why does it smell like a cow made pudding?" Davenport asked as he looked around.

"That's because Chase pranked Bree and Caitlin and then Bree got Chase back." Adam said as he laughed.

"What have we told you!? NO pranking!" Tasha shouted as everyone groaned again, they always ruined their fun.

"Go get cleaned up you three, and Adam and Leo start cleaning this mess up, dinner is going to start soon." Davenport explained.

So with that everyone went and did what they were told. Davenport and Tasha yelled at the kids some more and they were all grounded even longer then they already were, well everyone but Caitlin of course. They were told to stop pranking again but we all know that wasn't going to happen...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Lost of pranks lol, poor Chase he 's getting pranked the worse lol. Anyway if you all noticed that last prank was from Hannah Montana where Jackson and his dad were pranking one another in the first season. I watched it last night and had to use it for Bree and Chase it was so funny lol So I thught I'd bring the old memory back even if a lot of people don't like Hannah these days. It's still funny :) So anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon! Thanks again and review! :) **

**(1) - I do not own Hannah Montana all right go to Disney. Or the prank Bree pulled on Chase. **


	5. Wrong Target

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys rock! As normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy chapter five! So not much happens another prank but not a lot, but still please enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Wrong Target

Later that night everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating. Catlin was staying the night and honestly everyone at the table was quiet and the only two that were talking were Mr. Davenport and James. But half way through dinner James had gotten up to get more food from the counter and Leo had gotten up to get something to drink, Bree was smiling from the table when they got up.

"Hey Leo! While you're up can get me another water bottle from the fridge please?" Bree asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'm already getting one for myself anyway." Leo answered as he headed towards the fridge.

"Oh nonsense kids I can get you're water bottles for you, you Leo please sit back down." James said with a smile as Bree frowned.

"Um...are you sure?" Leo asked feeling a bit bad.

"Of course, have a seat young Dooley." James said as Leo nodded, went back to the table, and sat down.

"No! Don't open the - " Bree began as James went ahead and opened the fridge anyway.

As soon as James opened the fridge a blast of lunch meat exploded and covered James in just a few seconds. When that was done, like Adam and Chase's prank before ketchup, and mustered came bursting out of the fridge and covered James as well. Everyone at the table looked at James in shock and then at Bree in shock. Bree frowned, that was not how she wanted it to go.

"Bree! You did this!?" Tasha asked as she looked at Bree.

"Um...maybe." Bree said silently as Davenport frowned.

"I thought I said to STOP the pranking!" Davenport explained with annoyance.

"Would it help if I said that was suppose to be for Leo?" Bree asked as everyone sent her a look.

"James I am so sorry!" Davenport said as he walked over to James. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up." Davenport added.

"For me!? I thought I was on all of you're teams!" Leo stated with a frown as soon as Davenport and James walked out of the room.

"Please when it comes to pranking there are no teams." Chase said as Leo frowned.

"Yeah that's why I was trying to prank you; you're the only one who hasn't been hit yet." Bree explained with a smile.

"Oh really!? Now it's on!" Leo said as he shot Bree a look.

"NO! It is NOT on, and there will be NO more pranking!" Tasha explained as everyone groaned. "Do you understand!?" Tasha asked.

"All I heard was more pranking." Adam stated when Tasha walked over to the kitchen.

"You know what we need to do?" Chase asked as they all looked at him.

"What?" Bree asked with wonder as she looked at her younger brother with interest.

"We need to pull the biggest prank on all three adults ever!" Chase said with an evil smile, Bree smiled as well.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chase?" Bree asked as Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Chase said with a look. "This prank on all of them will blow them over the edge!" Chase finished.

"You're right if they see how bad it can get, there will be no way James will want to buy this place!" Leo added as Chase nodded.

"Bingo." Chase said with excitement.

"So do you have a plan then?" Adam asked with confusion as he looked at Chase.

"I might have something up my sleeve." Chase said with a smirk, as he pulled his siblings into a huddle.

Chase began to tell Adam, Bree, and Leo about the prank he had planned for the three adults. When the siblings heard the idea they loved it and they made it their mission to make sure that the prank would happen right before James left the building. So as soon as Tasha finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and left to find Davenport and James, the four siblings began their plan...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Notice that their pulling all the pranks from before on one another again lol. There just trying to get one another back with their origonal pranks lol. Sure this one was Adam and Chase but Leo hasn't been pranked yet, or at least tried to be pranked yet so I made it Leo instead. But yeah thanks for reading and pelase remember to review! We only have like one or two chapter's left so yeah thanks and review! :) **


End file.
